Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a test phantom, which is used for testing the quality parameters of X-ray system, characterized by that a group comprises of a phantom fin and an edge plate. Wherein, there is a plurality of circular grooves with diameters and a plurality of line pairs with widths arranged in parallel on the phantom fin.
Description of Related Art
In the medical imaging diagnosis and treatment market, X-ray-related industries and technical development account for a large part, therefore the technology has developed to be specialized. In addition to the X-ray imaging equipment used in hospitals, dental clinics also need to operate X-ray imaging equipment, and the mobile X-ray mammography vehicle has gotten more and more popular. The precision requirement of modern medicine for image has become higher. According to statistics, the market of medical imaging instruments and equipment reached USD20.2 billion in 2013. It is on the continual increase. In 2017, it will be USD29.8 billion, wherein 40% is taken up by X-ray-related industries, the technologies will derive high economic value.
Currently, in medical imaging instruments use for maintaining the accuracy and precision of images, all of monitoring devices, including X-ray, CT and MRI, are in need to be periodically tested and kept in repair; In addition to that, the instruments required for measuring different parameters may not be same, it should replace the suit phantom for each correction, for example, to obtain the focal spot value by selecting a stellated phantom, it not only waste time in correction operation, but also be difficult to show the state relationship between different phantoms. Therefore, for the users of medical imaging instruments, a design of test phantom for the measurement of multiple standard parameters is required in current art.